


seven minutes never went by so quick

by Anonymous



Series: seven minutes verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aromantic Morality | Patton Sanders, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, author's first attempt at a make out scene, patton just likes kissing, they're both aro by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: at virgil's first college party, everyone decides to play a common game.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: seven minutes verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069877
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Seven minutes in heaven.

This was Virgil’s first college party, and they were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.

He felt like a teenager again.

Granted, he’d never been to a high school party, but Seven Minutes in Heaven felt juvenile. Even if he’d never kissed or been kissed before. There was that as a problem too.

Right now he sat in a circle with other people he barely even knew. There was a bottle in the middle of this circle. He watched as some kid named Remy spun it, landing on another person Virgil could barely recognize. He thought he was a few years older.

He bit his lip when the bottle was handed to him. He wanted to ask if he really had to, but with everyone staring at him, he just kept his eyes down and spun the bottle.

It landed on Patton Hart, but Patton just smiled, standing up and walking over to Virgil and holding out a hand to help him up. They both walked to the closet, and when Remy and his partner came out they slipped in.

Virgil leaned against the wall, away from Patton. Patton seemed fine with this, leaning against the other wall himself. 

Virgil bit his lip. “Did you want to kiss?” he asked, stomach in knots.

Patton smiled again, barely visible in the dark. “Kissing is fun,” he said, “and I’d like to, but I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows. “Kissing is… fun?”

Patton nodded. “Mhm!” he said. “What do you think?” When Virgil didn’t answer, Patton tilted his head. “Have you never kissed before?”

“Uh… not really,” Virgil admitted. 

“Oh, that’s okay.” Patton waved a hand, like waving the possibility of them kissing right that moment away.

“But uh… I’d like to try it?”

“Really?”

Virgil nodded, face hot. “I would be open to uh… being taught.”

Patton smiled and laughed a little. “Right now? Really?”

Virgil nodded again, not speaking now.

Patton leaned forward, now only an inch away from Virgil’s face. Virgil’s face heated up even more, and he didn’t know how that was possible. “You sure?”

Virgil swallowed, and nodded once more. “I’m sure.”

Patton beamed now and leaned in to close the distance. Virgil leaned in slightly too, feeling their lips touch, before he started to giggle, and then he felt a little mortified..

Patton pulled away from him and tilted his head in curiosity.

“Sorry,” Virgil said, giggles dying down. “Just nervous.”

“You can back out of this, if you want.”

Virgil shook his head, like he was shaking the laughter away. “No, I want to do this.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning in and meeting Patton halfway. His stomach was full of butterflies as their lips met.

Virgil had always thought those books that described time stopping was silly, but he could understand now. It was easier to focus on the sensation of lips on his than the pounding of his heart and the silence of the closet, save for the rustling of the clothes and the party going on outside.

Patton’s lips moved against his, and Virgil responded. Patton pulled away to look at him. “So what do you think?” he asked.

Virgil stared at him, lips slightly parted. “I uh…” Virgil cleared his throat, not sure how to phrase how much he wanted to get back to kissing.

Patton smiled, reading the room, and leaned back in. He was now leaning over the other, just slightly, but Virgil found himself not minding all that much. His whole body felt warm, most of it collecting the butterflies in his stomach. He liked the body against his, as he made little noises in Patton’s mouth. When had they started doing open-mouthed kissing? He wasn’t sure but he found himself hardly caring.

He’d totally forgotten that he was at a party, not even hearing the knocking at the door over their breathing until someone opened the door and whistled. 

Patton quickly got off Virgil, who barely had time to register that Patton had been straddling him.

Remy was smirking at them from the door. Virgil’s face flamed, in a different way.

“It’s been more than seven minutes,” Remy explained.

“Oh,” Virgil said in a small, small voice. He got up and followed Patton out of the closet, opting to sit next to him when they returned to the circle. His face was still red as he adjusted his clothes, his body feeling warm in places he wasn’t familiar with.

“So,” Patton whispered, leaning towards Virgil while someone else grabbed the bottle. “Wanna go to my room and learn some more?”

Virgil’s face was still warm, but he had to admit, “Yeah, actually, I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Patton led Virgil to his room, closing and locking the door behind them. “Are you sure you want to keep doing this?” Patton asked, ever so sweetly.

“I mean,” Virgil said, “as long as we don’t go past the kissing.”

Patton smiled. “That works for me.”

They sat on the bed. Patton waited for some sort of go-ahead, some sign of consent, before he leaned in to kiss Virgil again.

Patton was right, Virgil had to admit. This kissing thing was a lot of fun. Virgil liked the feeling of Patton’s mouth moving against his, providing some sort of tingly sensation.

They separated for air, so Virgil took this chance to ask, “You don’t… want anything out of this, do you?” When Patton looked at him quizzically, he amended. “Like, you don’t want a relationship from this, right?”

“Right,” Patton said with a nod. “I just think it’s fun.”

“Oh, good,” Virgil said, leaning back in. “I don’t want anything either.”

Patton kissed him with something different, something Virgil could almost taste, like relief and something unrestrained.

“Good,” Patton said. His hands had found Virgil’s shoulders, him straddling the other like he had been when their time in the closet was up. He was a little shorter so it wasn’t too difficult. His hands traveled to Virgil’s face, caressing as he kissed him.

Virgil parted his lips, just slightly, making a content sigh. He felt warm again, the warmth gathering in his stomach. He felt tingly all over, making little sounds with his mouth that Patton enjoyed.

Virgil shifted, angling his hips away. Patton paused, glancing over. Virgil said, “I’ll handle it later.”

“You sure?” When Virgil nodded, Patton nodded, leaning back over him.

Virgil’s lips were sensitive from constant use, so when Patton lightly nipped them Virgil could barely help with breathy gasps that escaped him.

Patton giggled, delighted. “Having fun?”

Virgil could barely nod. He tried to find something to do with his hands, since they were just there. He settled for placing his hands on Patton’s sides. Patton shivered but Virgil could feel his smile against his mouth.

A minute or two later, Patton rolled off Virgil. They both laid next to each other on Patton’s bed, out of breath. They were both admittedly a little giggly.

“Fun,” Virgil said.

It was quiet for a few seconds, except for the sound of their breathing, but that was all Virgil’s anxiety needed to kick in about their actions.

“And you really don’t want anything out of this?” he asked. “No relationship or anything, right? Because I’m not ready for that sort of stuff. I don’t know when—”

Patton tapped a familiar pattern out on Virgil’s arm. Virgil followed it and was able to breathe again.

“I am one hundred percent I don’t want a relationship with you,” Patton assured him. Realizing how that might sound hurtful, he amended, “Out of any of our fun. I’m not… Well, I don’t think I’m made for romance.”

“Oh,” Virgil said. That was an actual thing that could happen? “I don’t think I am either.”

Patton smiled and kissed Virgil’s cheek. “Do you wanna go back to the party?”

Virgil sighed and sat up. “We probably should.”

They both got out of bed and went to the door. Virgil checked himself over, making sure nothing was out of place and that his previous wants weren’t showing. He nodded and they both left the room.

Roman, Patton’s roommate, was quick to approach them. “So,” he said, sidling up next to Patton. He had a knowing grin on his face. “When’s the wedding?”

“What?” Virgil said.

“I mean, I hadn’t thought of it before, but this has potential,” Roman continued, gesturing to the “couple”.

Virgil noticed Patton looked slightly uncomfortable, so he spoke up. “There’s no potential about anything,” he said. “There’s no wedding. There’s nothing going on here. Just a little harmless fun.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Roman frowned at him. “So you’re taking advantage of Patton—”

“Uh, nobody’s taking advantage of anybody,” Virgil interrupted.

“Patton’s only eighteen.”

Virgil looked at Patton. “You’re eighteen?”

“I’m an adult,” Patton said. “Ro, it’s not like we’re doing anything bad, okay? Just kissing.”

Roman eyed them both before sighing and relenting. “If you’re sure…,” he said.

“I’m sure.”

Roman left them alone. 

“Sorry about that,” Patton said to Virgil.

Virgil only nodded. “You’re eighteen?”

Patton titled his head. “Is that a problem?”

“No, just surprised.”

“Okay.” Patton smiled. Then he laughed a little. “Let me know if you want to do this again some time.” He kissed him and left.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Virgil said.


End file.
